Fill Your Quota
Immediately after "Haddock's Check Up" in Fensalir (Asgard). Full Text 'Akkey Black: 'Eir’s bare feet slapped quietly on the cold stone floor, toes curling in apprehension. Her shoulders were tense as she was led into the office. The door closed behind her with a harsh click, and she was alone with her. She curtsied, “Good morning, Mistress.” “Hello, darling.” A tall regal woman whirled around in her seat, brown wavy hair curling softly down her back, striking grey eyes piercing towards Eir. Her graceful fingers held a pen, tapping it rhythmically on the papers on her desk, “Beautiful day, isn’t it?” Eir nodded doubtfully, staying quiet. The woman stood slowly, circling her table and leaning against it to face the child. She gave a sweet smile, “You didn’t get the boy to swear to you. You shouldn’t have given him a chance.” Eir nodded again. “You haven’t been filling your quota, sweetheart.” Another quiet nod. “They’ve all be finding loopholes.” She wrung her hands, “I’m… I’m sorry, Mistress.” “This won’t do, child. I need those wishes.” “Yes… yes, I understand. But I-” “If you understand… then WHY. Do I not have more humans aligned to me?” she exploded. Her fingers curled around the pen in her hand and suddenly threw it towards Eir. It embedded itself deep into her forehead, cracks forming down her face as her head snapped back from the force. “I assigned you a simple task, honey. Gather humans that make wishes to fight for us in Ragnarok. Don’t you want to win? Don’t you want to survive this stupid war?” “I don’t… want to fight. The humans deserve… to live,” Eir gasped, her face slowly shattering. “I don’t CARE about the humans, sweetheart. I care about surviving. Odin and the others will die. It is also possible that I die. Now I’m trying to make sure that I don’t.” the woman closed her eyes and sighed. Eir had fallen to the floor, but she ignored the child. She paced the room, “Why can’t you just follow instructions like your sisters? I made you, I made them. You are no goddess, you are all extensions of myself. Don’t be naughty like those wretched white cats. Those souls would have been mine if those kitties didn’t choose to keep them for themselves and taint them. Now they’re useless.” “I… don’t want— humans live… fight— deserve to live please— Mistress—” Eir’s body grew rigid and her face cracked even more, extending down her cheek towards her mouth. Her head twitched, and it finally shattered. She slumped, her doll eyes staring blankly at the goddess. She walked up to Eir’s motionless form. Her human features were now doll-like, glass eyes and knobby joints. The goddess sighed, and bent to pick up her pen from the mess that was Eir’s head, “Oh, darling… well, I can’t say I didn’t see this coming. No matter, your sisters will do your job for you. Still plenty of wishes to be made on wells and spells and contracts. As well as many accidental deaths to come.” She went to her desk and rang a bell, tinkling clearly, taking her seat again. Almost immediately after came a knock on the door, and it swung open. A child entered, her features identical to Eir. She glanced at the body on the floor, but ignored it with a disgusted sniff. “Hello there, sweetheart.” The new Eir smiled and curtsied, “I filled my quota, Mistress.” “Yes, I know, darling. You’re doing beautifully. But your sister was naughty and I had to dispose of her. Would you mind taking her quadrant for me?” she said distractedly, pen tapping again on the papers. She curtsied again and turned to leave, “I would be honoured, Mistress Frigga.” “Good girl. That boy will regret not aligning with me just to save that pesky little rabbit,” the goddess of wisdom smiled down at the list in her hands, fingers stopping beside four names: Iona Black, Frederick Lindholm, Eva Lindholm, Ken Lindholm. Category:Events Category:Season 4